


big gay line

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't just," Ashton huffs, fists balled up at his sides. He feels pathetic, he’s totally whining, and he's the <i>oldest</i>, damnit. "You can't all have sex <i>without</i> me."</p>
<p>"Bro, you don't wanna fuck us," Calum says reasonably, his face that careful beautiful calm that makes him look like a painting or something. He repositions his snapback on his head. He has a point, and Ashton maintains that that's his position on group sex with his band, but. It's not fair, is the thing. They can't just leave him out if it's all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big gay line

**Author's Note:**

> could read as a lil dubconny in parts if you're v sensitive to that, as well as some v v vague maybe internalised homophobia on ashton's part. i don't think it's really worth noting, but just to be sure!

The three of them are sitting on the bed looking him expectantly and it feels exactly like it did when he rode his bike to that first practice. He's on the outside, standing at the edge of the bed, looking in.

"You can't just," Ashton huffs, fists balled up at his sides. He feels pathetic, he’s totally whining, and he's the _oldest_ , damnit. "You can't all have sex _without_ me."

"Bro, you don't wanna fuck us," Calum says reasonably, his face that careful beautiful calm that makes him look like a painting or something. He repositions his snapback on his head. He has a point, and Ashton maintains that that's his position on group sex with his band, but. It's not fair, is the thing. They can't just leave him out if it's all three of them.

"Just because I'm not gay -"

"I'm not gay," Calum says, glaring at him. Luke nods earnestly and Michael rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, none of us are gay, it's all so fucking modern," Michael says as he flops over onto his back, stretching out on the bed, looking up at Ashton upside down as he kicks his legs into Luke’s lap.

"What did you call it the other day?" Calum asks Luke, and punches him limply in the shoulder.

"Heteroflexible," Luke answers and bites his lip, curls his hand around Michael's ankle.

"What, did you get that off Sex and the City?" Ashton scoffs but it's useless; Michael and Luke are making proper eyes at each other now, Luke's hand inching up the leg of Mikey's jeans. Even Calum looks bored with him, looks like he just wants Ashton to leave already so they can all get naked and get down to doing apparently heteroflexible things with each other.

"Whatever, just because I don't wanna touch you guys' dicks," Ashton grumbles, "doesn't mean - hey." Nothing annoys him more than being _ignored_. He reaches out and gives Michael's hair a sharp little tug, which makes him whine, but he tips his head back and looks at Ashton impatiently. "It doesn't mean that you can exclude me. That's like, reverse homophobia." He crosses his arms, standing up straight.

"That isn't a thing, Ashton," Calum rolls his eyes and strips his shirt off, unbuttons his jeans. If he thinks that getting naked is gonna shut Ashton up he's got another thing coming.

"It's kind of a thing," Luke mumbles distractedly, watching Calum push his jeans down his thighs.

"No it's not, shut up," Michael says, elbowing Luke, "you can't discriminate against _straight people_."

"Hey," Ashton says with a pout. Somehow Michael makes it sound like being straight is some kind of terrible affliction. "I feel discriminated against."

"Look," Calum says and Ashton does; he's standing there naked with his pants and jeans puddled around his feet, his cock in his hand. It's not an unfamiliar sight, even if usually he's more _covering_ than fondling, like he is now, fist stroking his own cock nice and slow. He’s still wearing his hat, for god’s sake. "We don't take it personally that you don't wanna fuck us -"

"Well," Luke interrupts, but Michael quiets him by sitting up and reaching for Luke’s shirt, tugging it roughly off over his head.

"So you shouldn't take it personally that we're gonna fuck anyway. Without you," Calum finishes, crawling naked back onto the bed. Ashton pouts.

Calum takes over for Michael like he's declared the conversation over. He bats Michael's hands away from Luke's hips and undoes the button of his jeans himself, so Michael strips his own shirt off, adding it to the pile on the floor. Three shirtless boys and Calum's dick.

Luke squirms in Calum's grip. "Wait," he says, dodging Michael's kiss, "it's weird with Ash just standing there, watching."

Ashton scoffs. "I've seen it before Luke, your dick's not that impressive."

Luke makes a wounded noise and Calum rubs his tummy, scowling at Ashton from over Luke’s shoulder.

"I think you should leave," he says darkly.

"Don't listen to him, I'm impressed by your dick," says Michael, shoving his hand down the open front of Luke's jeans and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I just mean, I've seen you guys naked before. It shouldn't be weird." Although it's not _not-weird_ watching Michael's hand shift around in Luke's pants, watching him draw Luke's dick out in his fist. As hard dicks go, Luke's isn't that traumatising.

Michael starts to stroke him and the noise Luke makes - a kind of soft, stunned little moan - is definitely weird. Ashton definitely feels weird about it, and also kind of annoyed that he's never heard it before. There shouldn't be anything he doesn't know about his boys, especially things they seem to know so well about each other.

"I'm gonna stay," Ashton announces bravely, sitting himself down on the bed with them, scooting back to lean against the headboard. Michael pulls away from Luke and twists around to give him a funny look.

"Really?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I have to do any sex stuff," he says awkwardly.

Calum pushes Michael down onto his back, who squirms until his head is pillowed on Ashton's thigh. Ashton’s not sure if it’s on purpose to push boundaries or if it’s just motivated by his general subconscious cuddlebug demeanor.

"You should be so lucky, Irwin," Calum mutters, and kisses Michael. Right there in Ashton's lap.

It's cute; Michael sighs as he tilts his head up eagerly for it, their soft mouths pressing together sweetly. It's just happening so close. Ashton could probably count Calum's eyelashes if he wasn't so distracted by the wet slip of their lips against each other, the red slick flash of Calum's tongue dipping into Michael's mouth. Michael moans and Ashton feels it, a dull hum against his thigh where the back of Michael's neck lies.

Ashton's jealous. That's the worst part of finding out about this whole arrangement, even worse than being left out. Ashton loves kissing and it's just plain not fair that three of them have a constant supply of willing kissing partners while Ashton has to go out and try and find a nice girl to swap spit with. And even then it's not as good - it's nice of course, always, with someone new, but sometimes Ashton just wants someone who he already knows and knows him, someone whose body fits his own with practiced familiarity, who he knows exactly how to touch and how hard to kiss. Someone comfy. That's what it looks like between Michael and Calum; comfortable.

While it's nothing out of the ordinary for Calum to be naked, it is however, for Michael's hand to be slipping down his tummy and curling around his half-hard dick. Calum makes a noise and kisses Michael a little harder, pressing him more heavily into Ashton's lap, his fingers curling on Michael's jaw, against Ashton's thigh.

It's just like being touched, if he's honest, and Ashton wonders where the big gay line is. Increasingly, it feels like there just isn't one.

Luke's undoing Michael's pants, settled down the line of Michael's body between his legs, blue eyes glancing up sheepishly at Ashton occasionally as he tugs Michael’s zip down. His mouth is pink and licked wet and right there above Michael's dick, bared after Luke works Michael's jeans and pants down his thighs. A dick from this angle isn't _that_ unfamiliar, but Ashton can't deny it's definitely different from looking at his own.

He feels a little guilty about the way he notes that none of them are as big as he is hard, as well as the weird sense of satisfaction the knowledge gives him. It's so caveman but probably cavemen didn't engage in group sex with each other. Or maybe they did. Is caveman likeness something that should be aspired to, really?

It's probably the wrong time for Ashton to pose one of his Super Interesting Philosophical Questions to his band, not with Michael's dick so hard, flushed pink and curved against his pale belly. From above, Ashton can see the red tip peeking out from his tight foreskin, can see the deliberate way Luke swipes the wet there away with his thumb before he curls his hand around Michaels cock like it's something precious, and leans in.

Michael groans as Luke takes him into his mouth. Luke's very graceful about it, uncharacteristically so, hunched over Michael's cock with his eyes closed, lashes pretty and dark against his cheeks as he takes him deep.

"Jesus," Ashton mutters. He's struggling now, with just... life. Living. This. What is he supposed to do with his hands, anyway? Where is he even supposed to look? He didn't think this through at all. When he glances at Calum he's smirking at him, which is just beyond rude and irritating.

Calum backs up on his knees, shoulders squared, looking right at Ashton as he strokes his dick, his fist sliding up and down leisurely. "You wanted to stay," Calum says.

"I'm not going to touch your dick," Ashton says firmly, eyeing it. Calum seems to be doing a good job anyway, such a good job that Ashton's kind of getting the urge to jerk off himself. Not from like, not because he's turned on by the dicks and the blowjobs and his best friends, but just because it feels good, right?

Ashton tries to be subtle but it's really fucking obvious that he's palming his cock through his pants, that he's hard. He can't even try and hide his hand under Mikey's head because then he'd feel it and that'd be worse, somehow.

Down the bed, Calum threads his hand into Luke's still somehow immaculate hair, and Luke opens his mouth wide, takes Michael's cock all the way, lips sinking down, down the thick length of him as Calum strokes his hair, until his mouth reaches the base of Michael's cock and his nose is buried in Michael's dark blond thatch of pubic hair. Michael groans and Luke gags and Ashton thinks, _fuck it_ , and undoes his jeans.

Ashton's heart is pounding so hard but none of them notice him sliding his hand into his pants, they're all too distracted by the sight of Luke pulling off Michael's cock, pink lips slipping up the length of him just as slow and purposeful as he swallowed him down, Michael's cock flushed dark and shining so wet with Luke's spit, now. Ashton doesn't blame them, it's fucking distracting.

Luke bobs on Michael's cock, lips sealed tight around him as he sucks, making Michael squirm and pant in Ashton's lap. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip and arches. And it's hot, Ashton can't deny it, watching him get his dick sucked, watching the ceaseless restless shift of Michael's hips, thrusting up to fuck Luke’s mouth.

Calum's touching him too, leaned down next to Luke between Michael’s legs, Ashton can't see but he _must_ be like, playing with his ass. All he can see is Calum’s shoulder moving, Calum’s dark red smirk, Luke’s lips on Michael’s cock, Michael spreading his thighs for more. Jesus. Michael moans and Ashton has to bite his lip to stop himself from echoing it himself.

Somehow it never occurred to Ashton that they might actually be down to fuck each other's asses. Of course they are. Why wouldn’t they be? Why would the big gay line be drawn before assfucking? There’s no line, no one’s making any claims of straightness or otherwise, here. Except Ashton. Well, Ashton is still here, so what does that say?

But no one’s touching his dick. Except himself.

Calum's smiling, free hand wrapped loose around his dick, watching Michael squirm as Luke licks and sucks his cock and Ashton has to give his own cock a squeeze, hard. Too hard - his hips jerk, fuck, he's so hard - and Michael's eyes blink open, looking up at him. Ashton's caught. Only by Michael so far, but he's the worst one, he's the one there in Ashton's lap, reaching up and snatching Ashton's hand up, dragging it to his pink mouth and moaning as he bites Ashton's knuckles, tongue pushing against them.

Ashton can't drag his hand away, not that he’s game to try, but Michael's just squeezing it so tight, opening his mouth and drawing two of his fingers in, the slow, wet sucking heat of his mouth around them. "Fuck," Ashton swears, and when he looks, both Cal and Luke are watching them. No one’s ignoring him now, at least.

“Ash,” Michael pants in a husky, deep voice Ashton’s never heard him use before.

“Don’t look at me,” Ashton snaps, but his voice sounds too panicked for it to come off as the command he intended it to be. “Focus on sucking his dick, damnit.”

Luke, obediently, goes back to work. Michael’s moan is cut with breathless laughter, and he speaks low, disjointed, “You know, I’ll,” he pauses to gasp, “god, I’ll suck you off. I want to, you don’t have to do anything.”

He looks right at Ashton, their eyes meeting, and Ashton feels a hot jolt in the pit of his stomach. He’s so, Ashton’s doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to say _no_.

Michael arches and reaches his hand up behind his head, fumbling clumsily until his fingers bump Ashton’s wrapped around his cock. “I don’t know,” Ashton squeaks desperately.

“Let me do it, I’ve wanted to for ages.” Ashton lets him take his cock in his hand, giving it over to him, and Michael moans as he touches him, fingers sliding over his hot skin. “Fuck, you’re big,” he pants, sounding so excited. Of course Michael would say something embarrassing like that. Ashton flushes, grossed out and so turned on.

“Thanks,” he chokes out, not even aware if Luke’s still sucking Mikey or what Calum might be doing, too distracted by watching Michael’s hand touch him. He just can’t believe this is happening.

Michael rolls over abruptly and without warning, limbs thrashing until he’s on his belly with proper access to Ashton’s lap. He wraps his fist around Ashton’s cock properly and squeezes and Ashton swears.

“Um, excuse me,” Luke bristles from the other side of the bed.

“Shut up, Luke,” Michael mumbles and leans down, licks his lips, and then licks Ashton’s cock.

“Okay, jesus, um,” Ashton pants, head banging back against the headboard as Michael opens his mouth up wide and swallows him down.

“Just because I’m not gay,” Calum says in a stupid, high-pitched mocking voice. Ashton flips him off, and then settles his hand in Michael’s hair. It makes him moan.

“You can pull on it,” Calum says, voice closer, Ashton looks towards his voice and he’s right there, leaned down to get a grip on Michael’s hips, helping him get up on his knees, ass in the air. Luke’s still there, between Michael’s thighs, leaning in.

“Oh my god,” Ashton whimpers and closes his eyes. He totally wasn’t prepared to see his best friend rimming his other best friend, but now he has, so. He’s just gotta live with that now. Michael must like it anyway, it’s making him make sloppy little pleased noises around Ash’s cock, sucking him harder, taking him deeper. It feels fucking good and looks even better, Michael’s flushed cheeks, his dark lips stretched around the thickness of Ashton’s cock.

Ashton, feeling brave, fists Michael’s hair and tugs a little, like Cal suggested, and Michael has to pull off to gasp, his mouth slick and shiny with spit, lips parted, panting. “Fuck yeah, Ash, wanted to taste you for so long,” he gasps and yeah, it was a bad idea, Ashton just needs him to shut up, doesn’t want to think about all the times Michael might’ve imagined sucking his dick, pulls Michael’s hair and tugs him back down. Michael moans as he takes it.

“Get him really wet,” Calum’s saying and Ashton looks over to tell him there’s not really anyway for Michael to get more spit dripping down his cock, but he sees that he’s talking to Luke, his hand on the back of Luke’s neck, Luke’s face hidden, buried between Mikey’s cheeks. It sounds kind of the same, Luke eating Michael out and Michael sucking his dick.

Ashton’s hand twitches, fingers caught in Michael’s red hair, tugging and making him moan again, making him take his cock deeper until he gags. Ashton feels bad, panting, he’s ready to let him up but Michael doesn’t seem to want to, just keeps pushing himself further, working his mouth wider, taking Ashton’s cock into his throat with a thick, wet sound that makes Ashton shiver. Mikey can take so much, and it feels so good, Ashton’s fucking pissed he’s never done this before. It’s not a big deal, it’s just a blowjob.

It’s just a really amazing blowjob and well, Michael rocking back on Luke’s tongue and Calum’s fingers in his asshole. Ashton doesn’t have anything to do with that though, does he? He leans back and lets Michael set his own rhythm choking himself on his cock. Only one girl has ever been able to take him like this before. It really isn’t that great having a big dick. Well, unless apparently, you’ve got a bandmate that knows how to handle his gag reflex.

Ashton spent so long training himself to stay carefully still when he’s getting head, but Michael pulls off his cock, his usually already so pink mouth just fucking obscene now, red and wet like a fucked cunt. He says, “fuck my throat, I can take it,” and Ashton feels his eyes go wide, sees the way his cock twitches against Michael’s cheek. Michael smiles, gives it a lick.

“You’ll fuck your voice up,” Luke says, sitting back and wiping his chin on his hand. Calum still has his fingers inside Michael, Ash can see the way Mikey’s trying to ride them still. He thinks vaguely that Calum’s always been good at multitasking as he watches him lean down and kiss Luke’s mouth.

“Thanks, babe,” Calum mumbles, Ashton only just hears it, before he guides Luke out of the way and takes Michael’s hips into his hands. Ashton can see his cock all red and slick in a condom now, and feels a little proud they’re practicing safer sex until Michael takes his cock back into his mouth and then he doesn’t feel anything, except.

He allows himself to thrust his hips up a little, hesitating when he hears Michael choke but Michael just keeps on, so he does too, fucking his cock deep into Michael’s willing mouth, feeling his throat struggle and work all hot and tight around his cockhead as it pushes down inside, Michael’s mouth dropped open so wide for him, so eagerly giving. Ashton loves him.

Ashton loves all of them, and can’t believe he put up such a fight. How can it be something he doesn’t want? Michael letting him fuck his face, and Luke curling up all shy and sweet beside him. Ashton moans and slips the fingers of his other hand into Luke’s hair. Luke pushes into the touch as Ash pets him.

“Mikey’s better at deep throating than me, I’m still learning,” Luke says with an adorable little pout. Ash laughs breathlessly, and then Michael groans, the noise buzzing up Ashton’s cock, shocking him. Michael pulls off panting, mess of spit stringing between his lips and Ashton’s swollen cock.

“Warn a guy,” he says, voice scraped raw. His body rocks forward and he buries his face in Ashton’s hip with a moan. Ashton realises that Calum’s fucking him.

“Fuck,” Ashton gasps. Calum grins and strokes down Michael’s spine. He’s not going slow. Ashton guesses he knows already that Michael can take it, how Michael likes to be fucked.

Luke curls closer in on the other side of Ashton’s lap, reaching for Ashton’s cock kind of shyly. He wraps his fingers around the base and Ashton shudders, nodding, tightening his hold in Luke’s hair in encouragement. Luke licks his cock, eyelashes fluttering prettily.

“No,” Michael whines, turning his face to watch, frowning and panting, his open mouth smudged against Ashton’s balls. He looks so overwhelmed but he’s still reaching for Ashton’s cock, reaching to push Luke away from it.

“It’s not just for you,” Luke pouts.

“Hey, _it_  has a person attached to it,” Ashton huffs and Luke looks up at him with guilty eyes, all sweet and blue.

“Sorry,” Luke says and then touches Michael’s flushed cheek, “sorry Mikey,” he says.

“It’s okay, we can share,” Michael pants and Luke smiles, leans in and kisses Michael, dodging Ashton’s cock to do so. It’s something. Two guys kissing right there next to your dick, a hand each in their hair. It’s hot, it’s hotter still that it’s Michael and Luke. Of course dick is the one thing they’ve learned to compromise over.

Watching Calum fuck Michael, Ashton thinks probably Calum’s looks how a guy fucking another guy’s ass is supposed to look; his hands braced on it, his torso long and thin, muscles working as his slim hips knock forward against soft asscheeks. Calum looks back at him, catching him really, and Ashton’s embarrassed but holds his gaze. Calum sticks his tongue out and Ashton laughs.

“Looking good, excellent form,” he says and then Calum laughs too, dropping his head.

“Thanks, bro,” he says breathlessly, slamming his hips forward particularly hard, shocking a broken moan out of Michael, the sound muffled against Luke’s mouth.

“Gees,” Ashton says, panting a little. He always imagined it’d hurt, not that he thought about it too much, but he just assumed, taking a dick would fucking kill, and Calum’s going so hard at it. Ashton almost wants to intervene, like when they’re knocking around wrestling too rough, some irritating older brotherly protective instinct he bites down on, now. “Doesn’t it hurt?” he asks instead.

“No,” Michael gasps and then swears, pushing himself up on his elbows so he can jam his ass back on Calum’s dick better.

“I can do you next, if you want,” Calum offers breathlessly with a grin.

“As if,” Luke speaks up, saving Ashton from the onslaught of panicked feelings at Calum’s suggestion. He seems grumpy, his cheek pillowed on Ashton’s thigh, hand working his own cock lazily. Sulking like maybe he’s jealous, maybe he likes getting fucked just as much as Michael does. Maybe they all do. Ashton imagines hazily the three of them all taking his dick, he wouldn’t even know where to start. He gasps, his tummy clenching at the thought, and Luke perks up. “He’ll be asleep before he even pulls out, once he comes,” Luke tells Ashton.

“Yeah,” Michael agrees, “so you better get me off first, dick.”

Calum does as he’s told, reaching around Michael’s hip, rhythm faltering as he adjusts his grip to accommodate jerking Michael off as he fucks him, less with the multi-tasking now he’s balls deep in someone.

Luke leans in then, Ashton feels it coming because he’s still stroking his hair absently, but it’s still a shock to feel a mouth on his cock again. He moans, looks down, and Luke’s peering shyly up at him, his mouth open, lips dragging up the side of his cock.

“Yeah, Lukey,” Ashton says, sensing Luke’s need for encouragement, voice quiet, tender. Luke’s eyelashes flutter, he seems pleased, smiling as he suckles wetly at the head of Ashton’s cock, tongue against the sensitive underside of it, cheeks hollowed. Ashton trembles, suddenly aware of how close he is, and scared, somehow, of them seeing it. Of them making him come.

There’s no line, he reminds himself. The big gay line is a myth or a mile behind him now, and he can’t stop it anyway, not with Luke’s tongue curling in his slit, his pretty mouth shining wet as he opens and takes him in, just the tip, sucking hard and bobbing his head, his hand around the rest, stroking.

“Oh fuck,” Ashton gasps and Luke pulls off, still stroking him, licking his lips as Ashton starts to come, his head knocking back against the headboard, his hips shifting and muscles clenching.

“Fuck,” he hears Michael echo, distantly, manages to look down at him and sees his own come striping Michael’s cheek as he pants and comes too, hips bucking wildly as Calum works him through it. It’s nothing though, compared to the sight of his come messed all over Luke’s face, his cheeks and chin and lips, dripping down his jaw.

“Oh my god,” Ashton breathes. Luke just whimpers, and then Michael’s reaching for him, drawing him into a shivering, messy kiss, tongue slipping over Luke’s lips and chin to lap up Ashton’s come. It makes Ashton ache. It’s so hot, and like, _so_ gay.

“Fuck, you came on them?” Calum asks dumbly, and Ashton looks up at him with wide eyes, ready to apologise, but then he’s looking Calum right in the eye as he comes, Ashton can tell he is. He makes a stupid face, eyebrows raised and mouth dropped open, eyes squinted, locked with Ashton’s, but it’s still hot, damnit. He’s still hot.

And then it’s just Luke, still stroking his own dick, which hardly seems fair for all the places he’s put his mouth in the last however long. Ashton grabs his arm and tugs him up, Luke shifting up against Ashton’s side, so Ashton can reach, wrap his hand around Luke’s cock.

Luke moans, turns his face against Ashton’s shoulder, his hand curling on Ashton’s chest, fingers twisting his shirt. “Ash,” he gasps, “you don’t, don’t have to.”

His hips thrust eagerly forward so Ashton just holds his hand nice and tight around him and lets him fuck it. He can do this for Luke. It won’t take long, Ashton can tell. It’s not so bad anyway, really. “I know,” Ashton tells him, shivering from the touch of Luke’s mouth, open and hot against his shoulder, “just come already.”

Luke does, as if on command, whimpering and shaking and hiding his face in Ashton’s armpit, which is kind of just really cute, so cute Ashton finds he doesn’t really feel too gross about the come all over his hand. Which is fair, considering he came on Luke’s face.

Calum falls down beside him, naked and shameless, and Luke squeezes Ashton’s fist and takes it away from his cock. “Thank you,” he says, sounding tired and grateful and breathless. Michael squirms up between Ash and Calum, reaching back to drag Calum’s arm around him as he wiggles back against him.

Just like Luke said, Calum’s eyes are already closed as he nuzzles the back of Michael’s neck sleepily. “What do I do with this?” Ashton asks, come slicked hand held out in front of him as Luke snuggles down into his chest.

Michael drags the sheet up and wipes at Ashton’s hand roughly, clumsily. “Now we’ll be cold,” Ashton complains.

“Shut up, you’re still wearing clothes,” Michael grumbles. He’s right, and it does seems weird now, to still be wearing his shirt and jeans, especially with his dick out.

Luke pushes his hand under Ashton’s shirt and rubs his tummy. “We’ll keep you warm,” he says, draping further over Ashton like a big, naked blanket.

“Thanks,” Ashton huffs and Luke smiles.

Calum snores softly from Michael’s other side, arm gone limp around Michael’s waist. Michael squirms out from under it and curls closer to Ashton, sneaking his hand to join Luke’s under Ashton’s shirt.

“Knew you couldn’t resist us forever,” Michael smiles smugly up at him, green eyes and flushed pink cheeks.

Ashton rolls his eyes, but he’s right and really, he should have seen this coming. He never could resist them, not that first time in Michael’s granny flat and he didn’t even _know_  them then. Of course he couldn’t resist them, now. He loves them.

 

 


End file.
